taigavufandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Minister of Taigavu
The Taigavu Prime Minister is the head of government of the Republic. The position has existed over four different governments. During the Third Kingdom (1990-2014) the Prime Minister was often referred to as the 'Chief Minister & Defender of the Monarchy' or 'Chief Minister' for short. The Prime Minister proposes a list of ministers to the President of the Republic. Issues executive policy decisions. All Prime Ministers defend their programs of their ministries, and make budgetary choices. The extent which those decisions lie with the Prime Minister or President and depends upon whether they are of the same party. Nomination The Prime Minister is appointed by the President of the Republic, who can select whomever they want. While Prime Ministers must be chosen amongst members of the House of Representatives. Once the first sitting of the House of Representatives begins the House will receive a proposal from the President on whom they wish to see become Prime Minister. The Member who is proposed is then allowed to deliver a speech on why the House should provide them with confidence to form a Government. If an absolute majority of the House vote to provide that MHR with confidence then the Speaker informs the President who may appoint them Prime Minister. If the person the President moves, does not secure an absolute majority, the floor is then open and the House may vote on any member to become Prime Minister if they can command a majority. This has never occurred since the new Constitution came into force in 2015 and so far the house has provided confidence for the Prime Minister the President supports. Role According to the Constitution the Prime Minister is the representative of the legislative branch in the Executive Cabinet, is the Head of Government and presides over Cabinet meetings to formulate and implement the good governance of the country. The words "policy of the nation" are used to stipulate that the Prime Minister focuses primarily on domestic affairs, while the President concentrates in formulating directions on Foreign and Defence policies. Other members of the Government are appointed by the President "on the advice of the Prime Minister". In practice and so far in the nations history the Prime Minister acts on the will of the President to whom he is subordinate, except when there is a cohabitation in which case his responsibilities are similar to tat of a Prime Minister in a parliamentary system. The House of Representatives must provide the Government confidence and supply. This process consists of the Prime Minister ensuring that all motions of confidence or bills on regarding the national treasury are passed, if not the Government is overthrown and the President must re-nominate a Prime Minister. Before calling a Triple Dissolution the President must consult the Prime Minister in an attempt to end the Congressional deadlock. History The office of Prime Minister of Taigavu was first formed in 1778 by king Henri I in an attempt to democratise the new nation during the War of Independence (1778-1790). During the First Kingdom period (1778-1810) only three people served as Prime Minister. The Prime Minister was responsible to the Estates General, the unicameral legislative body of the Kingdom. The major parties were the Whigs, Tories & Republicans. The office of Prime Minister was abolished as the framers of Revolutionary Taigavu seeked to replicate the Presidency of America with the Head of Government & State invested in one person. It was later restored when the Allies re-wrote the Constitution of Taigavu and restored the monarchy beginning the Second Kingdom period (1815-1922). During this time period the office of Prime Minister became similar to that of the German Chancellor where the King and PM would share the duties of executive government. Although in good time the monarch slowly lost power and the power of the Prime Minister is more comparable with that of the British PM. In 1922 the Communist Uprising began and the King abolished the Prime Ministership in an attempt to consolidate power. This attempt failed and the uprising overthrow the Monarchy and declared Taigavu the People's Republic of Taigavu. During the People's Republic of Taigavu the head of Government was often the Premier, who was appointed by the President/General Secretary. The Premier was normally the successor to the President and served as a puppet. With the fall of Communism came the re-establishment of the Monarchy and the Prime Minister under the Third Kingdom period (1990-2014). This period saw a British style constitution adopted with the office of Prime Minister being renamed to 'Chief Minister'. The Chief Minister remained the chief executive officer of the Kingdom until the death of the last monarch in 2012. From 2012 the Chief Minister shared executive power with the Governor-General. The Chief Minister required the confidence of the National Assembly and could only form a cabinet from the Assembly. Records * C. Duncan was the first Prime Minister under the new Constitution and the first Prime Minister to deal with a hung House. Mr. Duncan remains the only Prime Minister to serve a full two year term. Mr. Duncan also is the only Prime Minister to also serve as President. He also served as Chief Minister from 2010-2015. * C. Chuervas was the first woman to be elected as Prime Minister under the new Constitution in 2017. Although she also holds the record for the shortest serving Prime Minister at just over one month. Mrs. Chuervas also served as Chief Minister from 1999-2004 & 2006-2010. * T. Stephen, the nations third Prime Minister, was the first to form majority government in February 2017.